


Ahead by a Century(Or Only a Decade)

by pinkevilbob



Series: Ahead by a Century [1]
Category: Sagas of Sundry: Dread (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Spoilers, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkevilbob/pseuds/pinkevilbob
Summary: Tanner wakes up after the zombie attack to find that not only was he still alive, but that his friends had ditched him up in the mountains. Or at least it looked like they did.





	Ahead by a Century(Or Only a Decade)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I somehow managed to watch Sagas of Sundry: Dread and immediately decided that I needed to write Tanner back alive cause I had to. I hope you guys like it.

When Tanner got to the door of the Kayden’s apartment, he officially came to the conclusion for the 20th time that he was never ever going camping again. Ever. He still wasn’t sure how he had survived the zombies after he told his friends to run. All Tanner knew was that he woke up in the cavern with a pounding headache and the urge to get as far away from there as possible. First, he looked for his friends, but they were nowhere to be seen. That should’ve worried him, but Tanner couldn’t shake the feeling that they just managed to get away from that dreadful place before he woke up. They probably thought that he had died. 

So, Tanner made the long hike back by himself and managed to hitchhike his way back into town. All he wanted to do was go home, collapse into his own bed, and sleep for a week(he kept having to remind himself that he’d have to call all his friends first to make sure they all got home safely before sleeping). 

But when he got to his house, it wasn't there. There was a very long string of curse words flowing from his mouth after that. Tanner had thought that he left all that spooky garbage back on the mountain, but apparently not. The only place he could think of going was Kayden's place after that. He didn't even know if his friends were successful in getting home, but their car was gone, so they must've. The thought of them still be out there, of Tanner accidentally abandoning them, made him sick to his stomach.

Which left Tanner banging on the door of Kayden's apartment. It had been a long day and he needed some explanations and maybe work out some frustrations by yelling at Kayden. "Coming, coming." Kayden's voice was muffled through the door. "No need to break the door down." Tanner was tempted to keep knocking now that he knew for certain that Kayden was not dead, but he just stood there in front of the peephole waiting for his friend. "Who is-" But Kayden didn't finish his question. Instead there was the sound of locks snapping into place. "Sat! Sat! I need to check this out and tell me I'm not crazy!"

"You're not crazy just an a-hole," Tanner shouted through the door. "Just let me in, you jerks left me up on the mountain!"

There were muffled sounds on the other side of the door, but no response to him. Then "Tanner!" It was Sat and Tanner's stress melted with just the sound of her voice (he was still a little annoyed that she let them all ditch him though). "Tanner!" The door rattled, but wasn't opened.

"We don't know if it's him," Kayden said. "You're seeing him too here so something’s there, but it can't be him. We saw him go down."

"Ah, eff you Kayden," Tanner snarled. He unrolled his sleeve and showed the 1 he carved into his arm to the little peephole. It was only starting to scabbed over and he probably needed to disinfect it, but it would work for now of proof. "There, see? First grade! I met Sat back in the first grade."

Kayden swore. "It's really him." The locks all clacked open and Sat rushed out and wrapped Tanner in a tight hug.

"It's you. It's really you," Sat cried. "I knew we'd get you back." She cried into his shoulder and just held on to him.

"Yeah, it's me," Tanner said. He closed his eyes and just breathed her in. It was her. Her smell of cheap booze, sweat and that weird perfume she swore by. Everything felt right for the moment. 

Then Kayden laughed. It didn’t quite break the moment, but it added a layer of reality to it. “Alright, you’ve had him to yourself for long enough.” He joined in the hug wrapping his arms around both Sat and Tanner. Kayden kissed Tanner on the temple and softly rocked them.

Tanner had fantasized about being held and kissed by Sat and Kayden before, but it was usually a lot sexier than this. Instead this felt almost familial which Tanner found he didn't mind. It had barely been a day since he had last seen his friends, but it felt like an eternity.

Finally Kayden let go of them. "Enough of this sap fest. How did you get back?"

"We brought him back," Sat said still holding on to Tanner. "Darby said that we could."

"Darby is, was-" but Kayden stopped himself from finishing that thought. "Look that was a bad day and none of us were thinking straight."

Tanner broke away from Sat. "What are you talking about? I had to walk all the way back to the highway by myself after you guys left without me." 

"Tanner, look at me, take a good look at me and my mark," Kayden said holding out his arm. On it was an old scar of two xs. But that couldn't be right, it was only yesterday that they carved their marks. Tanner looked up at Kayden's face and it was still Kayden, but it was different, older. There were more creases and lines to it. His mohawk was wider at the base and aqua instead of dark purple.

"What?" Tanner asked backing away from him. 

"It's been a long time, Tanner, but you haven't change," Sat said her voice full of hope. She was older too. Her mark was an even lighter scar than Kayden's.

The headache Tanner had been fighting all day swelled. This couldn't be right. It couldn't be true. This was a nightmare, it had to be. Kayden set a hand on his shoulder, but Tanner flinched away. "What's going on here? What did you do?"

"It's been ten years. I was almost starting to give up hope," Sat said softly. "But you're here. You're finally here."

"We missed you like hell."

"This doesn't make sense," Tanner said. 

Kayden laughed. It was slightly unhinged, but not like that laugh on the first trip. "Did anything back in that hell hole make sense? You were killed by zombies."

"No I wasn't, I'm here, I'm alive." This had to be a bad joke. Makeup or something.

"We saw you die." Sat looked away hugging herself. "I had nightmares about it for months. We saw you die and we left you."

Kayden hugged her with one arm and rubbed her arm. "What do you remember happening yesterday? Your yesterday?" he asked Tanner.

"Yesterday?" The headache pulsed and he winced. "I, I had the bow and arrows. The undead were coming and the path was blocked. I had to hold them off while you guys cleared the path. And, and I missed. Only one of the arrows hit them, so I had to fight them and I told you guys to stand back. I didn't want any of you to get hurt." Tanner sat down on the ground. "And, and-"

"What happened next Tanner?" Kayden asked.

Sat hit Kayden on the arm. "Stop pressuring him. He's had a hard time."

"He has to remember, Sat. Tanner has to know what is real."

Tanner was shaking but he took a deep breath. "The undead swarmed me. They-they bit into me. But I held them off long enough for you guys to get clear. You guys escaped and I died." His stomach lurched. "I died." If there was anything in his stomach, he would've unloaded it on Kayden's doorstep.

“But you’re back now,” Sat said. “You’re back.”

“But I died, I shouldn’t be here then. I died. I’m dead.” The words kept coursing through Tanner’s head. He’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead, he’s dead, HE’S DEAD, HE’S DEAD, HE’S DEAD, HE’S DE - SMACK!!!

“Snap out of it!” Kayden shouted it. “You’re not dead now! You’re here, you’re with us, you’re safe!”

Tanner rubbed his cheek where Kayden slapped him. “Thanks. Are - did - what about Darby and Raina?” He was almost afraid to even ask, but he had to know.

“They made it too, the girls all made it,” Kayden said. “Just like you wanted.”

“So, it was worth it,” Tanner said. Part of him was afraid that his sacrifice wasn’t enough that what he’d done was not enough to keep his friends safe. But It was. They made it out. “What happened to my house? It wasn’t there. Where are my parents? Don’t tell me-”

“What? That they sold it and moved to Florida?” Kayden asked. “Okay, we won’t.”

Sat hit Kayden again. “Don’t tease him. He’s been through enough.” 

“Sorry, but he makes it so easy. They tore down that place a few months ago. Going to build some condos or something there,” Kayden said.

“Oh.” Tanner looked up at Sat and Kayden. They looked so comfortable and natural with each other. He didn’t know what they were to each other, but it was pretty obvious that Sat lived with Kayden now. It felt like he was intruding in on their happiness. “This is a lot to take in. What happened after I died?”

Kayden and Sat told the story of what happened often interrupting each other. They told of how Darby summoned the Goatman and learned of how he cursed the mountain, of how Kayden beaten their would be murderer to death, and of how the four remaining friends cleansed the mountain and laid the spirits to rest.

“Darby said it would bring you back. That’s the only reason why I agreed to the ritual. I didn’t care about cleansing the valley or anything like that. We just wanted you back.” Sat sounded smaller and meeker than Tanner could’ve imagined before. “And now you are.”

“Yeah,” Tanner said, “I am.” He didn’t know why or what it meant, but he was there. Tanner didn’t even know if he wanted to be there. It wasn’t like he wished that he was dead, but everything he had, everything he was, ended ten years ago. What was he now?

Kayden shoved his shoulder and for a second Tanner was ready for a fight, but he shoved it down when he saw Kayden’s friendly smile. He was only joking. Kayden was always only joking. “Come on. You gotta call Raina and Darby. They are going to flip when they hear your voice.”

“How ‘bout we don’t give them a heart attack?” Tanner suggested. Kayden never took anything seriously. “Maybe one of you should break it to them gently.”

“Sheesh, you’re acting like this is bad news. Darby is going to gloat forever about this,” Sat said with a smile. “They’re still together you know.”

Tanner was surprised. The last day he was alive or originally alive they couldn’t say a sentence to each other without an argument breaking out. “Seriously? They got back together?”

“Yeah, they’re basically married and have the worst dog you’ve ever met,” Kayden said. “So of course they named it after you. Honoring your memory and all that garbage.”

Tanner squirmed at the thought of people honoring his memory. He wasn’t anything special. “Ah. What are they up to now?”

Sat dialed in their number and covered the mouthpiece with her hand. “Raina’s been doing a lot art inspired by local Native American tribes and gives most of the proceeds to school programs. Darby’s working with the government.” Kayden grumbled good naturedly about her being a traitor earning a slap on the arm from Sat. “Raina! It’s Sat! Is Darby there?” She paused for a moment. “Yeah, we’re still coming over tomorrow. Go get her. I’ve got big news for you.” 

Tanner stood back hoping he was too far from the phone for them to hand it to him after she told Raina and Darby. He didn’t feel up to hearing how more of his friends changed. “Not that you asked,” Kayden said, “but Sat’s got her own tattoo parlor now.”

“Really?” Tanner never thought of Sat doing that sort of thing before, but it sounded perfect for her.

“Yeah, she’s amazing at it.” Kayden shown with prided as he rolled up his sleeve. On his arm was a camera. Not just any camera, Tanner’s camera. Even drawn in ink on Kayden’s skin, Tanner recognized it.

“That’s-” But Tanner couldn’t finish the sentence.

Kayden nodded. “Yeah, it is. I need a reminder.”

“Guys, shh, they’re back,” Sat whispered before smiling at the phone. “Okay, I’ve got the biggest news ever.” Sat’s smile faded to being cross. “No, I’m not pregnant! And what do you mean you thought I was putting on weight? Look, what I was going to tell you was that Tanner’s back.”

Tanner groaned into his hands. So much for breaking it to them gently. 

Sat held the phone away from her ear ask high pitched screaming broadcasted out of it with muffled but loud ‘I KNEW IT’s. “Calm down. And yes I can prove it. Tanner, Tanner come over here.”

Kayden pushed Tanner to the phone and the gangly teen nearly fell into Sat. She straightened him up and passed Tanner the phone. Grimacing, Tanner took the phone. “Hello.”

He was greeted with high pitched sounds. “It’s you! I mean, you’re Tanner! I mean, we missed you!”

“Yeah, I missed you too Raina,” Tanner said. It was good to hear her voice again.

“The Goatman did it! The ritual worked! I mean you were supposed to be brought from the past to the then present, but the Goatman brought you to the future.”

“Hi Darby.” He should probably have said more, but it was just so tiring to deal with this new future he was thrown into.

“You’re coming tomorrow, right?” Raina asked. 

Being confused was starting to become a natural stated for Tanner. “To what?”

“The memorial party,” Darby said. “It’s been ten years on the dot since, you know, the camping trip. It was going to be an excuse to get drunk and talk about you, but now we can just celebrate your return.”

“Oh.” Tanner’s insides twisted. All these casual reminders of his death were starting to get to him. “I don’t know. I guess.” He had a feeling he didn’t have a say in the matter, that Kayden and Sat were going to drag him there no matter what. “Um, it’s been a long day of not being dead. I should probably get some sleep.”

“Oh of course,” Raina said. “We can’t wait to see you again.”

“Yeah, same here.” And, Tanner did mean it even it all just felt odd and off. “Well, I’ll see you.” He handed the phone back to Sat.

Sat cheerfully talked more to Darby and Raina while Tanner just wanted to hide under a rock. Being alive had never been so tiring before. Kayden stood next to him in silence. Finally Sat hung up the phone. “Oh man, Tanner. We have so much catching up to do and there is so much music I have to show you.”

Tanner couldn’t help but laugh. She was still the same bossy and perfect Sat. Even though it had been only a day for him, he missed her more than he could explain. 

Sat grabbed both of his hands and dragged him through the apartment. It was a crappy one bedroom place with barely any room, but Kayden and Sat made it a home. She took him into the bedroom and flopped on the bed hanging over the edge of it. “You’ve missed out on four Oingo Boingo albums, and then there’s all the new bands that came out. Wait until you hear grunge.”

The next couple of hours were spent listening to music while Sat went on about how great each band was while Kayden made snarky comments and they all ate crappy pizza. It was like things were before their first camping trip. Except for how Sat couldn’t keep her hands off of Tanner, but not in the fun sexy way, but more in the way of constantly checking that he really was there and real, but Tanner wasn’t going to complain. As the evening went on, Tanner had trouble keeping his head up.

“Go to sleep you two,” Kayden said as he stood up stretching. “I’ll take the couch tonight.”

"Don't have to," Tanner said. "I'm the one that showed up out of nowhere."

Kayden shook his head. "Nah, you two have a lot of catching up to do. I don't mind." And he left before Tanner could argue with him.

Sat smiled at Tanner. "It will be like old times. Remember when you spent the night for the first time when we were in third grade?"

"I got so homesick I puked on your cat."

Sat laughed and it was the best sound Tanner could imagine. "Yeah, let's not recreate that part. But other than that old times."

Tanner remembered the last time they shared a bed was when they were thirteen. He spent the whole night nervously awake so close to her. After that their parents decided that they were too old for that sort of thing, and Tanner's nerves were grateful for that. 

Sat pulled down the covers and patted the bed. "Come on, I bet you're exhausted." And she wasn't wrong, but he couldn't imagine sleeping at this point. A small part of him was convinced that if he tried he'd just die for real this time. But Tanner obeyed her and climbed into the bed. She pulled the covers over both of them and kissed Tanner on the forehead. "Sweet dreams."

It all just felt normal, perfect, and horribly wrong. He had died. That was a fact. Tanner was dead. Dead people don't sleep with their old best friends. They didn't eat pizza or go to parties or come back. And Tanner Sills was dead. The others just wouldn't accept it. They wanted to keep him there and act like everything was good and like this was the best thing that could've happen. Like Tanner wasn't out of place and just a third wheel in their fully formed lives.

Tanner waited until he was certain that Sat was asleep. She had always been a heavy sleeper, so it wasn't that hard for him to slip out of bed and grab Kayden's old army bag from the closet. He took what looked like clothes Katden hardly ever touched(why on earth did Kayden even own a plain button down shirt?) and stuffed them in the bag. There was a guilt in stealing from Kayden, but Tanner rationalized that staying there would've taken more from them and Kayden was a jerk that probably deserved it. The tricky part was sneaking out of the apartment. Kayden was hard to predict in how heavy or light he'd be sleeping.

After taking a deep breath, Tanner crept out of the bedroom and into the living room. Kayden was sprawled out on the couch his arm covering his face. The tension Tanner was holding in him loosened. He crept into the kitchen, took a jar of peanut butter from the cupboard, and put it in the bag. It wasn't much, but he didn't dare take more.

Kayden stirred on the couch and Tanner froze. He silently tried to will Kayden into going back asleep, but instead Kayden sat up. "What's you doin'?" he asked his voice clouded with sleep.

"Just getting a snack," Tanner said. "Go back to sleep."

Kayden rubbed his eyes. "Why do you need my backpack to get a snack?"

"It's a security backpack. It's comforting," Tanner snapped more forcefully than he had meant.

"If you're running away, at least have the balls to admit it," Kayden said as he got up.

Tanner was about to deny it, but he didn’t see the point in it. He was getting out of there one way or another. “Fine. I’m leaving.”

“I object,” Kayden said grabbing the backpack.

“Let go,” Tanner said pulling the backpack.

Kayden shook his head. “Nope. You’re staying here where you belong.”

“But I don’t belong here. I died!”

“I know, I was there, but you’re here now.” Kayden put his hand on Tanner’s arm, but Tanner jerked it away.

“Lot of good that does me. I’m ten years too late. Everyone’s moved on,” Tanner said.

Kayden snorted. “I’d hardly call this moving on. Sat refuses to move just in case your spirit came to visit or something. And Darby’s still looking up rituals to bring you back. Meanwhile, I think Raina basically made a shrine to your old camera. They miss you like hell.”

“At least you don’t.” And maybe that was a cruel thing to say, but Tanner was in the mood to fight and Kayden was always a good target.

A tired sigh came out of Kayden and suddenly he looked like more than ten years had passed. “I was real pissed at you at first. I was supposed to be the one that died not you. But you had to go and be the hero leaving me with the girls to protect. At first I thought that it would be over after we left the mesa, that they wouldn’t need me anymore and I could just - I don’t know.”

“End it all?” Tanner supplied.

“Yeah, I guess. But, they, we, were lost without you, so there was no way I could leave them. That’s why I got this tattoo.” Kayden rolled his sleeve up again to show Tanner’s camera. “To remind myself that I still need to protect them, like you did.”

“So you were just waiting for me to take over your responsibility so you can-” Tanner couldn’t bring himself to finish the sentence.

Kayden held up his hands. “What? No, no. I haven’t wanted to do anything like that in years. But for the first couple of years? Maybe. But after that, I guess I just wanted to make you proud."

“Proud? You don't care what anyone thinks about you," Tanner pointed out.

"It's been ten years aren't I allowed to change?" Kayden looked out the window. "You died. That changed everything."

"You don't have to tell me that. I noticed that already."

Kayden shrugged and turned back to Tanner. "But you're alive again. So everything's changed again."

“Yeah,” Tanner said. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

Suddenly, Kayden wrapped Tanner in a big hug. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I let you die.”

“I don’t think you have a choice when it comes to zombies.” Tanner remained stiff in Kayden’s arms.

“Yeah,” Kayden laughed but it almost sounded like crying. He buried his head into Tanner’s shoulder. “You’re not allowed to die again. You know that right?”

“Everyone dies.”

Kayden squeezed Tanner tighter. “But not you. I won’t allow it. At least wait until the girls are gone. You know they couldn’t take losing you twice.” His grip on Tanner loosened. “And I can’t either.”

Something in Tanner loosened and he melted into the hug. “I don’t want to lose you guys either. But I think I’m already lost.”

“We’ll find you then. Whatever it takes, whatever you need, we’ll find you,” Kayden said softly.

And the dam in Tanner broke. The stress, the fear, the everything of the past days all came out at once. Big fat messy tears ran down Tanner’s face. He clung to Kayden with a desperation he didn’t know was inside of him. 

Kayden just rubbed Tanner’s back gently with ease like he had done this a hundred times before. “Yeah, we’ll find you. You got us no matter what.”


End file.
